Recent consumer's interest in personal health has led to a variety of personal health monitoring devices being offered on the market. For example, wearable devices for monitoring personal health are well known in the art. Typically, such devices measure amount of physical activities performed by the user, for example, counts number of steps taken by the user in a day. Further, such devices may measure amount of energy spend (or consumed) by the user while doing such physical activities. Also, such devices may measure level of physical activities performed by the user, for example high, medium or low level of physical activities based on the energy consumption.
However, the current devices do not help in correlating and managing the amount of physical activities performed and the amount of rest taken by the user. In other words, the current devices do not let the user know whether he or she is overtraining or under-training in order to achieve personal target in a healthier way (i.e. by maintaining a balance between the physical activity and rest). Further, the current devices cannot motivate active user to set higher fitness target in the healthier way i.e. by maintaining the balance between the physical activity and the rest. Moreover, the current devices cannot give automatic feedbacks and guidelines, to the user, on how to improve the fitness target when both the physical activity and the rest are taken into consideration.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional wearable health monitoring devices.